Jurassic Force Episodes
Here's the episodes of Power Rangers Jurassic Force. #'Dawn of the Rangers Part 1' - Lord Guma call out five teens with battery power of the dinosaurs to stop the evil from taken over the earth as: Power Rangers Jurassic Force. #'Dawn of the Rangers Part 2' - April & Ian start making friends with Rex, Rex learnd from Diego & Sean that the dino batteries can also summon tyranna fang when his in battle mode. Lord Guma want Rex,April & Ian to combine their zords to formed Jurassic Force Megazord. #'Sword Motions' - Rex witness Sean's sword menship and went to see Sean's sensei when he was captured by Prisgon and he captured most angry people for Ragulus more powerful & stronger. At the end Diego stole the dino battery #13. #'Black to light' - Diego took the dino batterie until he encounter with the Phantom Raven who was his worst nightmare seance he was a kid. Diego tried defeating him with Kntro batterie but it back fire, Rex & Guma followed Diego to the bicker gangs & they want him to change his ways but somehow their not only one being followed when the Urglens attack the bicker's bar. At the end Diego gone to his black coat and he quite the bicker gang. #'Tooth-decade' - The Rangers try out the powers of the new Dino Batteries but Diego went to try cake bakery place but it was a set up by Canderilla & Luckyroo but there monster acting funny and got berserk and gave the people terrible toothache. Sean tried to get Diego to the dentist but Diego is scared of the dentist. At the end April's cousin Owen came to see her then they were attack by the Ankylo Zord that is being controlled by a monster. #'Stop the Crisis' - The Rangers search the city for Ankylo Zord that controlled by Violent Virus from inside the Dino Batterie, Violent Virus team up with Canderilla to infect the people with Canderilla's song. Owen want to help with his cousin but Lord Gouma need him to wait until it's time, April found the way to get the monster out of the Dino Batterie and then Owen became Jurassic Ranger Cyan. At the end Lord Khaos hold a Dino Batterie #6:Pteranodon. #'Awaken from the Island' - Lord Gouma & Rex went to island to find Rex's jem stone that belongs from his dad but Lord Khaos followed them and attack. Meanwhile the Rangers start to argue because they were blamed by Urglens were change by a monster. Lord Khaos awaken the Pterano Zord and gave the Dino Batterie to Ragulus. #'Be A Maze' - Ian made a promise to mom and her son to have fun at the fair but when they get lost in the Fun house Mirrior that was a maze by the Mazeger is willing to get people lost in the maze and make them sad. Gouma found Pterano Zord but the barier is blocking it. At the end Ragulus retreted and chage the Dino Batterie for next battle. #'Thunder Hero Within Part 1' - Ragulus call out Pterano Zord and a strike in the city, Gouma fight Ragulus and manage to craked on Ragulus. While the take on his Thunderdon Megazord Ragulus face is craked open & Lord Gouma know who he is he one of his fellow warriors from the past: Tai. Lord Khaos knew something will go wrong so he create a monster from the leftover emotion gages. #'Thunder Hero Within Part 2' - Ragulus rejoin with his armer and traping Tai but the Rangers escape and think of the way to free Tai and freeing Sean & April. Lord Khaos create another Cambera, to keep the prisoners trapped until they escape, then Diego & Rex figure out away to stop Pterano Zord and freeing Tai from Ragulus. Lord Gouma and Owen try combine there powers to restored the #6 Pteranodon Batterie and finally free Tai then Tai transform into Jurassic Ranger Gold. #'Canderilla's Concert' - Canderilla turn human sining pop star and use her monster to take pice of there spin and have them to love her. April have to find away to get her friends out of it, Tai is not use being in the 21st century and getting strange felling to April. #'Past enemy's' - Tai worst enemy has return and it was all part of Ragulus plan to lure Tai & Rex into a trap were they can't morph. Lord Gouma and the other Rangers find a way to rescue them so they need to combine their zords to take out the monsters. #'Sword,love,Scissor' - Sean want to try out his sword skills for Tai but he can't master one sword move that his master have learn from. Neptone sent a monster to cut the relationships from people, Sean found someone falling in love for him. #'R for Ragulus Revenge' - Ian willing to help Rex to solve the mystery of his gem so he take him to his old friend Professor Bucketham is scientist with robotic tech and discovery, but Ragulus sends two Cambra's and his plan to take a robot as his new vessel. #'Battle Mode #12 Part 1 '- Canderilla use her monster to take control the people with her treasure monster to find jewel, gold & Diamond's for Neptone collection. Diego knowtes that Neptone has his family gem's that mach Rex's Gem stone, Rex,Tai & April trap and about to be crush by the monster's heavy tablets. Diego thought of use the mysterious power from Dino Batterie #12. #'Battle Mode #12 Part 2' - With Rex,April & Tai running out of air an about to be crush Sean,Tai & Owen went to try to save them but Diego want to fight on his own with the new weapon from Batterie #12: Deino Grounder. #'Hard-fu Kung-Fu Part 1' - With Masstion Empire getting stronger and there hard monster very strong and the Rangers can't defeat it. When a Jurassic Gray Ranger name:Ivan the Shaolin Warrior is hear to teach the Rangers the strengthen from within just like Tai did, At the end the 5 rangers gotten their inner strengthen but Rex can't so Ivan took his Morpher and made him quite the team. #'Hard-Fu Kung-Fu Part 2' - Rex want Ivan to give him another chance but Ivan willing give a chance by beetting him in the woods alone. Lord Khaos power up Combat Comet, Rex finally pass Ivan test and unleashed his inner strengthen and they beat Combat Comet and Ivan call out his Pachy Zord to formed: Jurassic Force Megazord Kung-Fu Mode. #'Cutes thing in the World '- Tai try to help the kids from the Orphans to get the kids to a new home but the kids got abaned from there new family when fallen for the cutes baby monster. But Tai can't rezest the baby monster that she was too cute to fight. #'Street to the Moon base ' - Lord Khaos create the seeds of life and he revived the three best monsters to strike the Rangers down, then the Rangers gotten helped from a new Jurassic Violet Ranger who is a scientist that made the Rangers's weapons & his willing to take them to his secret base. #'Ultimate Battle Part 1' - Van & Violet try out transforming in Jurassic Violet rangers while their gramps is in the hospital, lord Khaos begins the next faze of his plans and sent Violent Virus to dumped the energy from the McGrowther into the city's water sapplay while Frostcier and the gang finds the secret base were Plesio Zord. Lord Khaos brought out his giant Protero Plant and re-generated into Plotachues-saura. #'Ultimate Battle Part 2' - With Plotachues-saura gone out of control Lord Khaos needed him to control his power, Viollet and Van escape from there base caolape but Van got hurt when they escape. Rex found them get away from Neptone and others but Lord Khaos & Ragulus returns and gain full control of Plotachues-saura, Voilet found away to defeat it is to combine with Tyranno Zord, Pachy Zord & Plesio Zord to form: Mase-o-Saurues Megazord. #'Three ghost for price of soul' - The Rangers getting ready to celabrate for victory, Violet thinks she'll become a ranger but she still thinking about while going to party. When three ghost monster came back they planed to take revenge on the Power Rangers. #'Violet's First Fight '- Violet thinks about being Ranger but she crys until Frostcier set up a plan to freeze everyone when they tears up and Neptone went hard buildup was destroyed along with the rangers. Rex and April tried to get Violet to her to be brave, so she break out the ice and she become Jurassic Violet Ranger and she joined the team. At the end Luckyroo & Canderilla have no choice to runaway but a worm hole just snatch them up and back into Masstion Empire base witch means the Masstion Empire has survived. #'Ruff Nightmare's' - It's been one month scene's the rangers last battle but now it seems Luckyroo is infertration the rangers dreams with a help with Sheeply to make the rangers tried to fight, the Rangers must stay awake or else the dreams will come back to them. At the end Rangers sirounded Luckyroo when Masstion Empire has return and Lord Khaos shows the Masstion has fuse with his hands and Lord Khaos now come up with a plan is to fight the Rangers with fire with fire. #'Power Rangers the Musical Part 1' - Lord Khaos create a brainwashing D Batterie and awaken one of Lord Gouma fellow followers and create machine that trap the entire would in a musical number with Canderilla's sining, then Rex won eight row tickets to musical pop stars that happens to be Rex's old child hood friends: Candace Star. Two Candace Star's back-up singers have disappear until they grab Candace and brought Cambra's & urglen's attack the concert. Rex's rescue Candace until they were attack by Lord Gouma's first Ranger: Jurassic Indigo Ranger. #'Power Rangers the Musical Part 2' - Jurassic Indigo Ranger beating the Rangers and took Candace voice to make the Evil Dino Batteri. Lord Gouma told the Rangers the story about the Indigo Ranger that he was the first Ranger i in the battle of Masstion Empire in the song, he thought that the last battle that he sacrifice himself when Gouma froze the palace. Rex and the Rangers saw the a new zord heading towrd the city:Spino Zord. #'Power Rangers the Musical Part 3' - The Ranges brought there Zords and fight Spino Zord and Jurassic Indigo Ranger, and then the Jurassic Indigo Ranger now steal two Dino Batteries's Ankylo Zord & the Pachy Zord to combine his zord into: Cretaceous Megazord. The Rangers use the Wingurassic Force Megazord to hold it off while Jurassic Red Ranger tried to fight Indigo Ranger from the inside, he manage to teleported Candace and her singers out of there but he gotten down but his never giving up he use his power to make the two Tyranno Batteries into W Batterie and take out Indigo Ranger but his really being control brainwashed by the D Batterie Monster. At the end Jurassic Red defeated the D Batterie Monster with musical machine and save Indigo Ranger out could & went to the concert. #'Hate No more' - Jurassic Indigo Ranger demorph back to Gouma's first soldier: Zero. He manage to come trough and meet the Rangers. Lord Khaos have just enough he create's a new general to fight with hatetred: Wolfberara. Zero though leaving the city until find himsself but he doesn't know where, he meat a boy name Mikey told to find were he want to go. They both saw on tv that the Rangers losing the battle, so Zero know what he have to he returns & help the Rangers & change into the good Indigo Ranger and joined the team. Category:Episode